


From the Last Era to the Next

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, But for 900 years, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve has magic AU, Steve is the same age as Douxie in this, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: AU where Steve is the bastard son of Lancelot who also just happens to have magic. His magic isn't like Merlin's or Morgana's. It's not even nearly as powerful as young Douxie's. The only stuff Steve can do is a few simple chores with his spells. Merlin doesn't even see any potential in training him, so he quits using his magic and sets out to be a knight like his father again. Leaving Douxie to live in Merlin and Morgana's shadows alone.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Steve Palchuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	From the Last Era to the Next

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes. Steve's full name is Steven. I changed it to Stephen for this story since that felt more appropriate alongside the other names. Yes I know those can still be pronounced the same but I thought the spelling of it fit better for this AU.

Douxie was given a simple errand task. Deliver a quick one off message to Lancelot and come straight back. No distractions, no teleportation, just a quick workout through the castle. Easy enough. So easy in fact that Douxie was able to do it pretty quickly. Fast enough that he had at least a few more minutes before Merlin would expect him back in the tower. Lancelot had said that squire Stephen was training in the courtyard.

As Douxie hurriedly rounds the corner to said yard he was sourly disappointed to find it empty. In quick succession the apprentice checks the training yard, side yard, Morgana's private gardens, and the barracks. All filled with people. None of which were the one person he was looking for. Disappointed, Douxie was ready to give up. There was only time to check one more place. Then he'd have to run all the way back to Merlin. He'd probably make it right on time. Though that only ever met he was late to the old wizard.

Where was Steve most likely at? He wasn't taking care of Lancelot's gear in the barracks. No one had seen him training at all today in the knight's private area. Steve never goes a day without practicing. Even if he can only get a few practice swings out in their shared room. Where could he practice in private? It would have to be someplace with plenty of room. 

"I've got it!" Happily the wizard's apprentice snaps his fingers as he realizes just where his friend has gone. With a new pep in his step Douxie heads for the fairgrounds. Which was really a small grassy field surrounded by stands where the yearly knight competitions were held. As he gets closer there's the familiar sound of metal thudding against something. Practically running now, Hisirdoux smiles as the field enters his view.

Douxie stops as he reaches the edge of the cobbled stone walkways. Checking his hair first, Douxie steps calmly onto the field. That smile of his is almost immediately turned upside down. Steve was there, but he was not only breaking Arthur's law, but Merlin's rules too. Arthur was intimidating but the king was nothing compared to the old wizard's wrath. Staying silent, Douxie watches as Steve practices the stances Lancelot showed them in their most recent training bout. Instead of with his hands, Steve was wielding Lancelot's cherished broken sword with magic. Grunting from the effort the squire channels all his magic into his hands. They glow a soft yellow color, before it disappears. The sword falls, mid-swing against the dummy of straw and wood.

Spitting in the grass Steve stomps over to the sword. He snatches it out of the grass before looking it over. Falling to the ground wouldn't be enough to damage such a well made weapon. Though Douxie can understand his caution. If Lancelot were too find any new mark on that sword, Steve would be in more trouble then the practice was worth. The only way he could be handling the weapon right now was if he had permission though. Maybe the two had reached an agreement.

"You just going to stand there and stare all day?"

"I was thinking of staring for a fortnight."

Steve scoffs and focuses back on the dummy. "You should hurry back to Merlin. I'm sure the old wizard is waiting patiently for your return." Sarcasm. Nice. Here he was being a good roommate, checking up on him, and Steve meets him with sarcasm. Some days he was just as bad as Merlin.

"Merlin says magic isn't a shortcut."

"Your magic isn't Doux, but mine is. Simple spells like sweeping brooms, and swinging a sword are all I can manage. What else am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's not like my magic can do much more than that right now."

Steve sighs and lowers Lancelot's broken sword. "You're right. Yours can't right now." He looks at the ground like a kicked puppy. "But one day you will be able to. Merlin's seen it. Arthur knows it. Look at me! I'm," Steve's voice cracks. "I'm just a parent-less bastard who's magic is going nowhere."

Hisirdoux considers reaching out. With a mind of its own, his hand almost touches the squire's shoulder. At the last moment, he stops the traitor. Moving back towards the stands, Douxie leans against the blue painted spot along the wall. "Is that why you quit?"

"We both know why I quit Doux."

"Are we really sure about that though?" Douxie offers his second oldest friend a halfhearted smile. "I don't think we do. It's never been spoken out loud before, as far as I recall."

Steve actually smiles. Tiredly, he chuckles, but it was there. For a moment there was a crack in that mopey face. Just as fast as a swing of his sword, it's gone. Replaced by stony eyes, and pursed lips. Lifting Lancelot's sword again Steve stares at the blade. Bringing his fingers up to its edge, he delicately dances them all the way from the hilt to its jagged point. Hardening his stare Steve readies himself, taking a battle stance.

"My place is beside Lancelot."

A pregnant silence fills the space of the otherwise empty yard between them. "Even if he dies?" Hisirdoux knows the answer. He's known it ever since Steve's met Lancelot. That was a man he was willing to die for. Just as much, if not more so, then Merlin was willing to die for Arthur or Morgana.

"Yes." A dull pain fills his heart. It's one Hisirdoux knows well. Its edges were apathy, reaching out, trying to help by numbing himself. It's not numbness Douxie wants to feel though. Those vague, empty emotions weren't even close to being enough. Trusting in Merlin's words the young wizard turns to go. His footsteps are accompanied by the slowly distancing sounds of steel against wood. Steve could hack and slash at that dummy all his life. It still wouldn't be able to give him what he wants.

But maybe it wasn't his place to say.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested some fellow fans and myself are trying to make a fan musical for tales of Arcadia! We're looking for writers, voice actors, and artists of any skill level. As well as people who can play an instrument! The musical will be a fix-it story of the first half of season 1 trollhunters. Here's a link to take the application: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTVvg-55LjgOz7S-E433ZTTeEen_uGtSI_zXBEpaX5N6UHbw/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
